


Wreck-it Ralph stuff

by pinkpixelkink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Animation, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: 🎨 my NSFW/SFW wreck-it ralph pics + GIFs, mostly of king candy :Pchapter 1: some fanart picschapter 2: some movie editschapter 3: taffyta x king candy x vanellope
Relationships: King Candy | Turbo/Taffyta Muttonfudge, King Candy | Turbo/Tamora Calhoun, King Candy | Turbo/Vanellope von Schweetz, King Candy | Turbo/Wreck-It Ralph
Kudos: 10





	1. fanart

**Author's Note:**

> posted these on pixiv and other sites i'm on too. used this handy guide on how to post fanart: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204288>
> 
> if you're on mobile you might have to scroll left+right to see the full pic because some cut off D:

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/172741.html)

i like king candy being a little innocent sometimes :P he's just so cute heheheh

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/172741.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/179920.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/172741.html)

pedo king candy will always be hot to me, wdym that's weird

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/179920.html)

humming a tune to himself. i read that his voice actor wanted to perform some songs while singing as king candy. unfair how it never ended up happening though D:

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/172741.html)

inspired by some pics i found of calhoun pegging candy OuO

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/179920.html)

i love seeing candy get punished xD i keep trying to write a smutty fanfic about it, but it's just easier for me to draw pics instead

that's supposed to be a blowjob btw, not a fan of rimjob porn xD

some tickle torture, i don't usually draw that stuff, but for king candy i'll make an exception xP

i wish they had shown us his glorious bare belly in the movie

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/179920.html)

was partly inspired by how cute and small king candy looked in the kingdom hearts scenes with him :P also i saw a pic a while back with candy annoyed by vanellope using a party popper, really love it: <https://www.deviantart.com/kitkatzsnatcher/art/King-Candy-4th-of-July-544013775>


	2. movie edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190198.html)

why must he be so cute xD


	3. taffyta x king candy x vanellope

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/190830.html)

king candy getting the kisses he DESERVES. i really really love dithering xD

i much prefer to ship him with kid taffyta and vanellope, but just aged them up here so i could post this to tumblr and annoy ppl without breaking rules :P


End file.
